1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for an outside type rear view mirror and is particularly relevant to commercial type mirrors of the below-eye-level variety, such as are used with recreational vehicles or trucks. Since trucks and recreational vehicles require large rear viewing mirror surfaces, particularly as compared with passenger vehicles, the mirror heads are large and relatively heavy. As a consequence of the size of such mirror heads, vibration and resultant blurred rear vision is a common problem. Typically, such mirrors are mounted on tubular support structures as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,718 Goslin wherein the mirror is cantilever-supported at a single point. In another type of heavy duty mirror, such as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,474 Bowers, the cantilever type support structure is avoided by providing an enclosing tubular frame which supports both the upper and lower ends of the mirror.
In any event, tubular type mirror support structures, and particularly the cantilever-supported types, have a tendency to vibrate and thus blur rear vision. The tubular support structures have the further disadvantage of generating substantial wind noise at high speeds.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a rigid enclosed mirror support structure which may be disposed exteriorly of the vehicle and which supports the mirror head for reduced vibration and wind noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching of heavy duty type below-eye-level mirror capable of cantilever support and which utilizes a rigid monolithic mirror head support structure.